


TiMER | Twinatural

by Miss_Snazzy



Category: Supernatural, TiMER (2009), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Clocks, Crossover, Episode: s05e14 My Bloody Valentine, Fanfiction Trailer, Multi, New Moon AU, Past Character Death, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmates, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Wrists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Snazzy/pseuds/Miss_Snazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Twinatural/TiMER trailer for a one-shot I've been working on. After Edward leaves, Charlie pressures Bella into getting a timer. Meanwhile, a series of murders between the mated pairs prompts the brothers (and Castiel) to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TiMER | Twinatural

**Author's Note:**

> Clips Taken From:  
> -New Moon  
> -TiMER  
> -Supernatural: "My Bloody Valentine" (5x14)


End file.
